


Joy

by Little_buttercup



Series: Nereval and Nerevar [13]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_buttercup/pseuds/Little_buttercup





	Joy

She picked at a scab on her hand, frowning a little as she looked at the gauntlet with skepticism. As she had learned recently, once it was on her arm she would not be able to take it off, it was a risk she was going to have to make as she will need to wear it to hold Keening and Sunder. The mushroom she sat under was protecting her from the pelting rain from above, Nerevar was nowhere to be seen but she knew he wouldn’t, couldn’t, be far.

 

She pursed her lips and relaxed back against the base of the mushroom, she was bundled in many layers of clothing to ward out the cold and so far it had done it’s job. It wouldn’t be long until they would reach barren lands, so she enjoyed the sight and smell of the last mushroom she would probably see and sleep under for a while. Beyond the Ghostgate, she could only guess what awaited them, in and around Red Mountain.

 

The land of Morrowind was beautiful, but deadly, and she had come to enjoy the beautiful sun rises in the morning, and the sun setting as they set up camp. It made Nereval realize that even though the world is full of peril, there is still beauty to be found in the most unexpected places. One such place is the caves they have delved into, the waterfalls and glowing mushrooms, the smells of fresh flowers and rain. They brought her a small sense of peacefulness and often she would stop to sit and etch it into memory. She treasured those moments most, they were silent and allowed her to reflect on her adventure so far.

 

She doesn’t remember, or rather doesn’t want to remember, her life before. She had been given a second chance to start again, to be whomever she wished and she took full advantage of that. She had no shame for casting off her old name, her past, and becoming Nereval. It was as if the old her had never existed and as she goes she will leave behind a legend that the people of Morrowind will speak of for generations, so to her it was better if they did not know of the petty crimes she had committed to get to where she was now. It was not an example that the people should follow.

 

Nereval looked up as the rain began to ease off, a small smile on her face which slowly stretched to a wide grin, then she laughed, feeling a sense of joy coming over her. The world was indeed beautiful, and she was thankful to be apart of it.


End file.
